The True Meaning of a Certain Scientist
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Organisasi hitam berhasil dikalahkan. Bagai burung yang bebas dari sangkar, Shiho pergi untuk menjalani hidup baru, memaksa Shinichi untuk menjalani hidup tanpa partner-nya. Siapa sangka hidup tanpa Shiho lebih sulit dari yang ia kira? Pairing ShinShi. Read & review please :)
1. Chapter 1: Berita

**Dear Readers, ini fanfic DC multichapter saya yang pertama. Pairing ShinShi, soalnya saya emang suka pair ini. Hehehe...**

 **Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review, ya ;)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuma minjem buat fanfic saya.

 **THE TRUE MEANING OF A CERTAIN SCIENTIST**

CHAPTER 1: BERITA

Berita tentang organisasi hitam yang berhasil dihancurkan adalah berita yang menggemparkan dunia. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini organisasi kriminal itu beraktivitas tanpa disadari publik dan rupanya kejahatan organisasi itu telah menggurita di seluruh pelosok bumi. Bagaimana publik tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa aktris Chris Vineyard adalah anggota organisasi itu? Bagaimana mungkin publik tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa berbagai badan intelijen dari berbagai negara termasuk FBI, CIA, MI6, dan NPA selama ini berusaha keras menumpas organisasi itu tanpa perlu melibatkan publik? Bagaimana mungkin masyarakat tidak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Kudo Shinichi, detektif SMA yang menghilang tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan desas-desus dirinya sudah meninggal tiba-tiba saja muncul di koran yang memberitakan keterlibatannya dengan organisasi kriminal tingkat internasional itu?

Masyarakat dunia terutama Jepang sangat terkejut dengan berita besar itu. Rupanya alasan Kudo Shinichi menghilang selama ini adalah karena ia terlibat dengan kasus yang berhubungan dengan organisasi hitam sehingga memaksa dirinya untuk bersembunyi dari publik dan dari teman-temannya. Tak hanya itu, rupanya Hattori Heiji, detektif SMA lainnya dari Jepang, juga banyak membantu Shinichi selama ia bersembunyi dan ikut ambil bagian dalam pertarungan mengalahkan organisasi hitam.

Usaha mengalahkan organisasi itu telah berlangsung bertahun-tahun dan melibatkan berbagai keahlian. _Engineer_ , ilmuwan, polisi, detektif, agen intel, semuanya dilibatkan untuk mengalahkan organisasi hitam. Pertempuran mereka berlangsung tanpa diketahui publik dan akhirnya kini berakhir dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Kudo Shinichi dan Hattori Heiji tiba-tiba saja menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia. Berbagai media baik itu cetak maupun elektronik mewawancarai mereka. Wajah keduanya beredar luas di seluruh dunia dalam waktu singkat. Bersama mereka terdapat remaja lain kebanggaan Jepang yang ikut andil dalam membasmi organisasi itu, yaitu Sera Masumi dan Miyano Shiho. Masumi adalah teman sekelas Shinichi yang pindah ke SMA Teitan saat Shinichi telah memasuki masa persembunyiannya. Dalam menjalani masa SMA-nya di Jepang, Masumi yang memiliki intuisi detektif menjadi penasaran dengan kasus yang ditangani Shinichi sehingga ia berusaha mencari tahu. Penyelidikannya membuatnya menyadari kasus yang ditangani Shinichi dan sejak saat itu, Masumi sering berhubungan dengan FBI, Shinichi, Heiji, dan Shiho untuk membantu menangani kasus yang sama tanpa diketahui teman-temannya. Miyano Shiho diketahui merupakan rekan kerja Shinichi dan mereka bertemu saat Shinichi telah terlibat kasus dengan organisasi hitam. Shiho merupakan ilmuwan muda jenius yang pernah menjadi anggota organisasi, namun kemudian memutuskan keluar dari organisasi itu. Keputusan itu membuatnya diburu organisasi. Dalam pelariannya ia bertemu Shinichi. Sejak saat itu, keduanya pun berteman dan menjadi rekan kerja. Masumi dan Shiho pun dengan segera menjadi terkenal, sama seperti Heiji dan Shinichi.

Mouri Ran ternganga menonton televisi di hadapannya. Orang yang dilihatnya di televisi benar-benar Kudo Shinichi, Shinichi yang sedang diliput dalam salah satu acara berita di Jepang. Berita itu memperlihatkan Shinichi yang sedang diwawancara di Amerika Serikat. Ran mengganti saluran TV dan melihat berita yang sama, namun kali ini memperlihatkan Hattori Heiji yang sedang diwawancara di sekolahnya di Osaka. Ran mengganti saluran TV lagi dan mendapati ia tengah menonton berita yang sama, namun kali ini wajah Sera Masumi yang muncul di layar kaca, sedang diwawancara di depan kantor polisi Tokyo. Ran masih tak percaya. Ternyata selama ini diam-diam ketiga temannya berkutat dalam kasus yang sama dan saling bekerja sama dan dirinya sama sekali tak tahu.

"Siapa yang mengira kalau selama ini anak itu terlibat kasus yang demikian rumit?" terdengar suara Kogoro yang sedang membaca koran di meja kerjanya. "Terlebih lagi si anak Osaka dan gadis tomboi itu juga terlibat, padahal mereka berdua jelas-jelas ada di depan mata."

"Ya..." gumam Ran. Ia masih tak menyangka ketiga temannya menyembunyikan hal sebesar itu darinya, namun Ran bisa memahami. Ia tahu niat baik mereka walaupun ia merasa agak sedih karena mereka tak percaya padanya. Bukankah ayahnya adalah seorang detektif? Seharusnya mereka lebih percaya padanya, atau setidaknya pada ayahnya yang ternyata sama sekali tak tahu tentang organisasi kriminal itu.

"Huh, si bocah Kudo itu pasti terlibat karena terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang," kata Kogoro lagi. "Ada kalanya rasa penasaran justru mengundang bahaya. Harusnya sekarang dia sudah paham hal itu. Hmm... aku jadi agak khawatir dengan Conan. Dia juga suka penasaran dan bertindak sesukanya. Mudah-mudahan dia tak perlu bernasib sama dengan Shinichi."

"Ya..." Ran mengangguk, teringat dengan Edogawa Conan, anak lelaki berkacamata berusia 7 tahun yang sempat tinggal bersamanya dan sejak tiga bulan lalu pergi ke luar negeri untuk hidup bersama orang tuanya. Tanpa sadar Ran tersenyum. Ia harap Conan akan baik-baik saja dan seperti kata ayahnya, tidak perlu mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Shinichi.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka Shinichi bekerja sama dengan mantan anggota organisasi itu. Hebat juga dia, bisa menerima orang yang boleh dibilang adalah mantan penjahat," kata Kogoro lagi.

"Huh?" Ran memandang ayahnya. Kogoro menunjukkan gambar seorang gadis remaja berambut cokelat kemerahan di koran pada anaknya.

"Gadis ini katanya adalah mantan anggota organisasi itu," kata Kogoro lagi. Ran berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan melihat gambar di koran itu dengan seksama. Ia mengenali gadis itu.

"Bukankah dia...?"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Ran?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Ran. "Dia terlihat seperti Hairi- _san_ ,orang yang pernah mengaku sebagai klien Shinichi saat kasus Miss Japanesque."

"Benarkah? Klien?" Kogoro mengerutkan dahi. "Di sini jelas-jelas dikatakan bahwa dia adalah rekan kerja Kudo Shinichi. Mantan anggota organisasi hitam yang memutuskan keluar lalu nyawanya diincar. Ilmuwan jenius."

"Begitu? Aku yakin sekali orang ini adalah Hairi- _san_ ," kata Ran lagi. "Atau jangan-jangan saat itu dia merahasiakan identitasnya?"

Kogoro tampak berpikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa saja begitu. Saat itu nyawanya diincar organisasi kriminal tingkat internasional. Dia harus merahasiakan identitasnya untuk melindungimu."

"Benar juga, ya..." Ran membaca artikel di koran yang tadi dibaca ayahnya. Memang benar, artikel itu menjelaskan siapa Miyano Shiho sesuai dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya.

"Yah, paling tidak kasus besar itu sekarang telah berakhir," kata Kogoro sambil bersandar di kursinya. "Anak-anak remaja itu bisa kembali ke kehidupan normal mereka."

Ran tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Benar, kasus itu telah selesai. Shinichi, Masumi, dan Heiji dapat kembali menjalani hari-hari mereka sebagai murid SMA dengan tenang. Shiho tidak perlu khawatir nyawanya diincar orang jahat. Semuanya akan kembali normal bagi mereka. Kembali normal juga untuk Ran. Penantiannya selama ini akan segera berakhir. Shinichi akan segera pulang.

TBC

* * *

 **Hairi adalah nama samaran Shiho di DC Live Action Movie 2.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Keputusan

**Chapter 2, Dear Readers! Terima kasih sudah mau baca fanfic ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngasih review di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan bosen ngasih review buat saya, ya. Well then, selamat membaca :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan punya Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuma minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 2: KEPUTUSAN

"Ai- _kun_ , Shinichi, selamat datang kembali!" Profesor Agasa menyambut dua orang remaja yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Ia tak menyangka malam ini Shinichi dan Shiho akan mengunjunginya. Wajahnya berseri-seri melihat kedua remaja itu berada di depan matanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Profesor, jangan panggil aku Ai- _kun_. Panggil aku Shiho mulai sekarang," kata Shiho.

"Senang berjumpa lagi denganmu, Profesor," kata Shinichi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Profesor Agasa tertawa. "Masuklah. Mari kita bicara di dalam."

Kedua remaja itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah Profesor Agasa. Begitu berada di dalam, berbagai kenangan muncul dalam pikiran mereka. Di rumah yang sudah mereka tinggalkan lebih dari sebulan ini terdapat banyak kenangan berharga. Mereka berdua merasa bersyukur masih bisa berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Shinichi dan Shiho baru saja kembali dari Amerika. Dua bulan lalu mereka meninggalkan Jepang untuk bekerja bersama FBI dan CIA dalam membasmi organisasi hitam. Puncak pertempuran mereka terjadi di Amerika Serikat. Di sanalah tempat terakhir mereka bertarung melawan organisasi hitam sementara Heiji dan Masumi mengurus masalah di Jepang. Saat memutuskan pergi ke Amerika, keduanya sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mati, namun di sinilah mereka sekarang. Mereka kembali berada di Jepang, di rumah Profesor Agasa. Organisasi hitam itu sudah musnah. Hari-hari kelam telah usai dan hari-hari cerah menanti mereka. Mereka hidup. Mereka menang.

Shinichi dan Shiho bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka di Amerika dan menceritakan pertarungan mereka di sana menghadapi organisasi hitam. Profesor Agasa mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia tak tahu sama sekali tentang kehidupan kedua remaja itu di Amerika. Selama itu mereka benar-benar memutuskan kontak dengannya untuk alasan keamanan, jadi baru kali ini Agasa punya kesempatan mendengarkan cerita mereka.

"Profesor, hari-hari itu sungguh melelahkan," kata Shinichi di akhir cerita.

"Benar. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup setelah melewati hari-hari itu," tambah Shiho.

"Aku pun senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja sekarang. Rasanya setiap malam aku selalu teringat kalian sebelum tidur dan mencemaskan kalian. Syukurlah sekarang semua sudah selesai sesuai harapan," kata Agasa.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang kuharap semua akan berjalan normal," kata Shinichi.

"Apa rencana kalian mulai sekarang?" tanya Agasa.

"Sudah jelas aku akan kembali sekolah," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kembali pada pacarmu," tambah Shiho. Shinichi langsung memandang Shiho dengan wajah agak bersemu, namun berekspresi jengkel.

"Oi, Miyano, jangan mulai lagi."

"Tapi benar, kan? Toh kau memang tak sabar ingin menemuinya," kata Shiho. "Dia juga sudah lama menunggumu kembali. Sekarang setelah kau muncul di berita, harapannya akan semakin besar."

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku pasti akan segera menemuinya."

"Tuh, aku benar, kan?" Shiho tersenyum menggoda, membuat Shinichi jadi salah tingkah lagi dan mau tak mau jadi kesal pada rekan kerjanya itu, tapi ia tahu kalau Shiho sudah menang dalam pembicaraan ini, jadi Shinichi hanya bisa mendesah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Miyano? Apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Benar. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku lagi, Shiho- _kun_ ," kata Profesor Agasa.

"Hei, kau juga bisa sekolah di SMA bersamaku," tambah Shinichi antusias. "Miyano, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja dan sekolah di SMA Teitan?"

Shiho menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin SMA adalah ide bagus, Kudo- _kun_. Aku terlalu pintar untuk jadi anak SMA."

"Oi, oi..." Shinichi memandang Shiho dengan masam. "Aku tahu kalau kau memang pintar dan aku yakin kau juga lebih pintar dari anak SMA, tapi di sana kau bisa dapat banyak teman, Miyano. Kau bisa ikut klub yang kau sukai, pergi bersama teman-teman, bermain layaknya anak remaja pada umumnya. Bukankah hal itu menyenangkan?"

"Ya, pasti menyenangkan," balas Shiho, "tapi tidak, kurasa aku tidak akan jadi anak SMA."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya potensi lain, Kudo- _kun_ , dan potensiku tidak akan banyak berkembang jika aku menghabiskan waktuku menjadi murid SMA. Aku beda denganmu yang masih bisa berkutat dengan kasus-kasus di sela-sela waktu remajamu itu. Aku adalah ilmuwan, Kudo- _kun_ , dan ilmuwan sepertiku butuh banyak waktu untuk penelitian, bukan mengulang pelajaran yang sama yang sampai saat ini masih sangat kuingat."

"Oh, baiklah," Shinichi menyerah. "Kau tidak akan sekolah di SMA. Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku belum tahu," jawab Shiho.

"Heh?"

"Aku belum tahu, Kudo- _kun_ , jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mencari tahu sambil tinggal di sini sampai kau tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan," kata Profesor.

Shiho tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Profesor, tapi kupikir aku takkan tinggal lama di sini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat ke Inggris untuk tiga hari lagi. Aku berniat pergi ke kampung halaman ibuku," kata Shiho. "Selain itu, aku ingin mencari tahu tujuanku dengan pergi ke berbagai tempat karena kupikir dengan cara itu aku akan menemukan hal-hal baru yang menarik."

"Kau akan ke Inggris?" ulang Profesor. Shiho mengangguk.

"Tadi kau bilang kau ingin pergi ke berbagai tempat. Artinya kau tidak hanya akan tinggal di Inggris, ya?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau harus seperti itu, Miyano? Di Jepang juga banyak hal menarik, kan? Lagi pula, apa hubungannya hal ini dengan penelitian?"

"Selama ini aku mendedikasikan hidup dan karirku untuk apotoxin 4869. Aku mendedikasikan ilmuku untuk membuat obat itu dan membuat penawarnya. Sekarang urusanku dengan apotoxin sudah selesai. Penelitianku tentang obat itu telah berakhir. Aku butuh penelitian baru. Ide baru. Kali ini aku ingin menggunakan ilmuku untuk hal yang bermanfaat, bukan hal yang membawa petaka seperti apotoxin. Untuk itulah aku akan pergi ke berbagai tempat."

Shinichi dan Agasa terdiam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Shiho. Apa yang dikatakan Shiho terdengar masuk akal bagi mereka. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih keberatan jika Shiho pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau memulainya dari sini? Dari Jepang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak ingin memulainya di sini. Aku ingin memulainya dari Inggris, dari kampung halaman ibuku. Kalian tahu, aku tidak begitu mengenal kedua orang tuaku. Selama menyelidiki organisasi hitam di Jepang, aku punya kesempatan mengenal ayahku lebih jauh, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibuku selain dari kaset yang ditinggalkannya, yang isinya membahas apotoxin, organisasi, dan hubungannya dengan ayahku, atau hanya kisah singkat tentang apa yang dialaminya pada usia yang sama denganku—ya, Kudo- _kun_ , memang kurang lebih isi kaset ibuku seperti itu, dan ya, tak apa-apa kalau aku menceritakannya pada kalian. Aku tak tahu seperti apa tempat ibuku dibesarkan, tidak tahu siapa keluarganya, tidak tahu apakah ia punya teman atau tidak, tapi aku sudah tahu di mana ayahku dibesarkan, di mana rumah masa kecilnya, siapa teman-temannya, siapa keluarganya. Memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan penelitian, tapi ini adalah hal yang ingin kulakukan untuk memulai kehidupanku dari awal. Aku ingin mengenal keluargaku."

Shinichi dan Agasa terdiam lagi, tak tahu harus bilang apa. Shiho terlihat sangat sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Ia sudah merencanakan kepergiannya ke Inggris dengan matang. Ia sudah yakin akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Dari sorot mata gadis itu, baik Shinichi maupun Agasa tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya memaksa Shiho tinggal di Jepang.

Sebenarnya, alasan lain yang membuat Shiho tak ingin tinggal di Jepang adalah karena ia tidak ingin keberadaannya mengganggu hubungan Ran dengan Shinichi. Ran memang baik, tapi ia adalah tipe wanita yang mudah cemburu. Sifat itu sudah diperlihatkannya ketika melihat Shiho bersama Shinichi bekerja sama memecahkan kasus Miss Japanesque. Ran tidak akan pernah mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu, tapi Shiho tahu gadis itu cemburu. Ia tidak ingin keberadaannya yang dekat dengan Shinichi membuat Ran merasa seperti itu lagi. Tentu saja, alasan macam ini tak bisa ia ceritakan pada Shinichi dan Agasa. Mereka berdua takkan bisa menerima alasan semacam ini.

"Kita masih akan berhubungan, kan?" tanya Shinichi. Agasa memandang Shiho dengan penuh harap, dalam hatinya juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

Shiho mengangguk sambil menyeringai. "Aku tidak ingin kalian menyusulku gara-gara tak tahu kabar apa-apa dariku, jadi aku akan tetap kontak dengan kalian."

"Oi, Miyano..."

"Aku serius, Kudo- _kun_. Jangan coba-coba menyusulku dan berusaha membawaku ke Jepang, mengerti?"

"Kenapa sih kau harus sekeras kepala itu?" gerutu Shinichi. "Ya, ya, aku tidak akan menyusulmu dan membawamu pulang ke Jepang. Kau puas?"

Shiho tersenyum puas sebagai balasan, membuat Shinichi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah kalau memang ini keputusanmu," kata Agasa. "Aku akan lebih senang jika kau tinggal, tapi kalau memang ini yang kau mau, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Semoga apa yang kau cari bisa segera kau temukan, Shiho- _kun_."

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Maaf kalau keputusanku membuatmu sedih, tapi aku benar-benar merasa harus melakukannya."

Agasa tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Shiho- _kun_. Toh kau akan memberi kabar padaku, kan? Selama kita masih berhubungan baik, aku tidak keberatan."

Malam itu setelah perbincangan mereka usai, Shinichi kembali ke rumahnya, sedangkan Shiho tidur di rumah Profesor Agasa. Di hari-hari berikutnya, Shiho, Shinichi, dan Agasa berjalan-jalan di sekitar Tokyo sebelum Shiho berangkat ke Inggris. Ketika akhirnya tiba juga hari keberangkatan Shiho, Shinichi dan Agasa mengantar gadis itu ke bandara. Siang itu, Miyano Shiho pergi ke Inggris, meninggalkan rekan kerjanya, Shinichi, dan orang yang sudah lama menjadi walinya, Profesor Agasa. Setelah hari itu, Agasa kembali menjalani hari-harinya sebagai profesor sedangkan Shinichi kembali bersekolah dan bertemu lagi dengan Ran. Sementara itu, Shiho memulai petualangannya untuk mengenal keluarganya dan mencari tujuan hidupnya yang baru.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kurang

**Chapter 3 yey! Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama. Dear readers, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review ya!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuma minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 3: KURANG

Shinichi mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Menjalani hidup sebagai anak SMA lagi memang menyenangkan, namun di saat yang sama juga membosankan. Kegiatannya hanya bangun pagi, berangkat sekolah bersama Ran, belajar di sekolah, pulang bersama Ran, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, lalu mungkin nonton televisi, baca koran, _browsing_ , atau sekedar membaca novel. Kegiatan sekolah yang menghiburnya hanya sepak bola. Ia masih sering membantu polisi memecahkan kasus, namun entah mengapa, walaupun ia masih suka memecahkan teka-teki dalam setiap kasus yang ditanganinya, belakangan ini ia merasa selalu saja ada yang kurang, ada yang salah. Bukan deduksinya yang kurang atau salah. Belakangan ini deduksinya malah semakin akurat, apa lagi tidak jarang Sera membantunya memecahkan kasus sehingga kasus-kasus justru semakin mudah dan semakin cepat terpecahkan. Ia merasa seolah-olah ada yang hilang darinya dan itulah yang menjadi penyebab ia selalu merasa ada yang kurang.

 _Game_ buatan Profesor Agasa dan canda tawa anak-anak grup detektif cilik mampu menghiburnya, namun di saat dirinya bersama mereka, hal yang kurang itu malah semakin menghantuinya. Hal itu bukan masalah besar, tapi mau tak mau Shinichi jadi merasa tak nyaman hidup dengan sesuatu yang salah itu. Sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa kurang.

Setelah sebulan menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai anak SMA lagi, Shinichi baru sadar apa yang salah, apa yang hilang, dan apa yang kurang itu.

Miyano Shiho tidak ada di sisinya.

Shinichi tidak lagi bersama _partner-_ nya. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata sindiran dan sarkastis khas Haibara Ai alias Miyano Shiho. Tidak ada lagi rekan kerja dengan disiplin ilmu sains yang bisa diajaknya berdiskusi dalam menghadapi kasus. Tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak berdebat dengannya. Tidak ada lagi teman yang bisa memahaminya hanya dengan lirikan mata.

Shinichi tak pernah berpikir Miyano Shiho akan sepenting ini dalam hidupnya, sampai-sampai ia merasa ada yang tidak beres jika tidak ada gadis itu seperti sekarang. Shiho masih suka mengirim _email_ untuknya, jadi bukan berarti Shiho benar-benar hilang dari kehidupannya. Meskipun begitu, Shinichi selalu merasa kurang. Percakapan lewat surat elektronik tidak benar-benar bisa mengisi kekosongan yang Shinichi rasakan. Di saat seperti ini, Shinichi akan menyesal karena berjanji takkan menyusul Shiho dan membawanya pulang ke Jepang. Ia membutuhkan Shiho. Sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi ia tahu ia telah berjanji dan janji harus ditepati. Lagi pula, ia takut jika ia memaksa Shiho pulang, Shiho hanya akan pergi lagi dan kali itu mungkin ia takkan mau berkomunikasi dengannya lagi.

Shinichi tak pernah menerima telepon dari Shiho, begitu juga dengan Agasa. Oleh karena itu ketika gadis itu menelepon Agasa tepat ketika Shinichi sedang di sana untuk makan malam, keduanya gembira bukan kepalang.

Betapa senangnya Shinichi ketika mendengar suara Shiho. Betapa senangnya ia ketika bisa berdebat lagi dengan gadis itu, bisa mendengar sindiran-sindiran gadis itu. Betapa ia merindukan _partner_ -nya. Betapa ia ingin Shiho menelepon lebih sering, namun ketika Shinichi memintanya melakukan itu, Shiho menolak karena ia tinggal berpindah-pindah kota dan negara dan terlalu sering menelepon ke luar negeri akan menguras keuangannya. Meskipun demikian, Shiho berjanji akan menelepon walaupun jarang, dan betapa Shinichi heran dengan dirinya yang begitu gembira mendengar janji itu.

Ketika Shiho mengirim _email_ yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Ran, Shinichi tertegun. Saat itu sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak Shiho pergi. Shiho beranggapan mereka telah berpacaran. Ketika membaca _email_ itu, Shinichi benar-benar bingung.

Shinichi selalu beranggapan bahwa dirinya mencintai Ran, temannya sejak kecil. Dulu ia meminta penawar percobaan APTX 4869 berkali-kali pada Haibara Ai demi menemui Ran. Dulu ia bersemangat kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi dan menumpas organisasi hitam bukan hanya demi kebenaran dan keadilan, tapi juga agar ia bisa menemui Ran sesegera mungkin. Dulu ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran di London. Sampai saat ini gadis itu belum memberinya jawaban resmi, tapi Shinichi tak pernah khawatir karena selama ia jadi Conan, ia tahu Ran juga mencintainya. Memang wajar jika Shiho menganggap mereka sudah pacaran sekarang, tapi kenyataannya belum. Sampai saat ini mereka hanya teman. Shinichi juga tak pernah memikirkan apa jawaban Ran. Ia bahkan sempat lupa kalau ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran. Shinichi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia masih mencintai Ran dan apa arti Ran bagi dirinya sekarang.

Shinichi menjawab Shiho dengan jujur bahwa hubungannya masih sebatas teman. Ran belum memberinya jawaban. Yang tidak ia ceritakan adalah bahwa ia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit perasaannya pada Ran, malah sempat melupakannya. Ia juga tak menceritakan pada Shiho kalau sekarang ia mulai meragukan perasaannya pada Ran dan ia masih bingung mengapa ia bisa merasa ragu-ragu padahal ia sudah beranggapan bahwa ia mencintai Ran selama ini.

Shinichi berada dalam dilema ketika Shiho mengatakan dalam _email_ bahwa ia harus "menembak" Ran lagi sampai gadis itu mau memberikan jawaban resmi. Shiho menyatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya Shinichi dan Ran berlarut-larut dalam kisah cinta yang tak pasti, padahal sekarang adalah saat-saat yang tepat karena kehidupan mereka telah kembali normal. Shinichi tahu ia berada dalam dilema karena ia masih saja mempertanyakan perasaannya pada Ran. Ia ragu jika saat ini dirinya masih mencintai Ran.

Akhirnya, beberapa minggu kemudian, Shinichi dan Ran resmi berpacaran. Shinichi telah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mencintai Ran, bahwa ia telah membuat Ran menunggu lama, bahwa seperti kata Shiho, sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengubah hubungannya dengan Ran karena kehidupan mereka telah berjalan normal. Kabar gembira itu ia beritahukan pada Shiho lewat _email_. Ia ingin Shiho senang dengan kemajuannya dan tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit hubungannya dengan Ran lagi.

Tiga hari setelah Shinichi dan Ran mulai pacaran, Shiho menelepon ponsel Shinichi. Saat itu Shinichi sendirian di rumahnya setelah menumpang makan malam di rumah Agasa. Shiho belum pernah meneleponnya langsung, jadi ketika mendengar suara gadis itu di ponselnya, Shinichi terkejut dan sangat gembira.

"Miyano! Hei, apa kabar?" katanya antusias.

"Baik. Kau terdengar gembira sekali, _Tantei-san_ ," balas Shiho di telepon.

"Tentu saja. Baru kali ini kau meneleponku langsung sejak kau pergi," kata Shinichi.

"Omong-omong, selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Ran- _san_. Aku turut senang."

"Terima kasih," balas Shinichi. Suara Shiho benar-benar menentramkan hatinya, tapi anehnya, ketika Shiho menyebut-nyebut hubungannya dengan Ran, Shinichi merasa ada yang salah. Shinichi tak tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu dan ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya karena Shiho memberinya ucapan selamat. "Omong-omong, kau sudah menelepon Profesor?"

"Sudah. Aku meneleponnya sebelum meneleponmu. Kupikir kau ada di sana untuk makan malam, tapi Profesor bilang kau sudah pulang. Karena itu aku meneleponmu."

"Hmm... begitu rupanya. Apa kau masih di Indonesia?"

"Ya. Sejam lagi aku akan pergi ke Thailand."

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pergi lagi?" Shinichi terkejut. "Hei, sampai kapan kau mau bepergian seperti ini? Kau masih belum dapat ide?"

"Begitulah. Aku akan terus seperti ini sampai mendapatkan ide."

"Kau punya uang?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan sambilan, jadi kau tidak usah mencemaskan keuanganku."

"Miyano?"

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari."

"Tidak bisakah kau ke Jepang sekali-sekali? Profesor merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu."

"Ayolah, Kudo- _kun_ , belum setengah tahun sejak aku pergi. Jangan jadi manja begitu," tawa Shiho. "Aku juga merindukan kalian, tapi aku belum bisa pulang sekarang."

"Miyano, rasanya benar-benar aneh tanpa dirimu. Aku ingin kau kembali. Aku ingin kita bekerja bersama-sama lagi."

"Kudo- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, soalnya kau tidak di sini."

"Hmph, aku tak mengira kalau ternyata orang yang pernah menepati janjinya untuk melindungiku bisa serapuh ini."

Shinichi terdiam sesaat, lalu tertawa kecil. "Benar juga, ya? Maaf, Miyano, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Jangan jadi murung hanya karena tidak ada aku. Lagi pula, harusnya kau senang karena sekarang kau punya Ran- _san_."

"Kau benar," balas Shinichi. Benar, harusnya ia senang karena sekarang ia pacaran dengan gadis yang disukainya sejak lama, tapi mengapa ia tidak merasa sesenang itu?

"Kudo- _kun_ , sudah dulu, ya? Aku tidak bisa bicara lama-lama karena biayanya mahal. Kalau sudah sampai di Thailand, aku akan mengirim _email_ seperti biasa."

"Oke. Hati-hati, Miyano."

"Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik, Kudo- _kun_. _Ja ne_."

" _Ja_." Shinichi mendengar Shiho memutus sambungan telepon. Kemudian, Shinichi menatap lama layar ponselnya. Kata-kata Shiho terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

" _Hmph, aku tak mengira kalau ternyata orang yang pernah menepati janjinya untuk melindungiku bisa serapuh ini."_

"'Pernah', hah?" Shinichi tersenyum masam. "Miyano, aku tidak bilang kalau janjiku padamu sudah berakhir, kan? Itu janjiku seumur hidup. Kalau kau sejauh itu dariku, bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu?"

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sama

**Haai, dear readers! Lama tak jumpa! Maaf ya, udah nunggu lama. Ga usah banyak basa-basi, deh. Ini dia chapter 4. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ;)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanya minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 4: SAMA

Ran Mouri gelisah. Sudah tiga bulan ia pacaran dengan Shinichi, namun ia selalu merasa tidak ada yang berubah. Pacaran seolah-olah hanya nama saja. Hubungannya dengan Shinichi masih seperti teman, tidak lebih. Ran tak merasa ada yang berbeda setelah menjadi pacar Shinichi. Mereka seharusnya adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi Ran tidak merasa seperti itu.

Shinichi bukannya tidak perhatian padanya. Shinichi selalu bersikap baik padanya. Mereka makan malam berdua tiap akhir pekan, kencan di hari libur, dan Shinichi selalu mengantarnya pulang. Kelihatannya mereka memang layaknya sepasang kekasih, tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, hubungan mereka sebenarnya tidak berubah. Sebelum pacaran, Shinichi sudah pernah mengajaknya makan berdua, sudah pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan berdua, dan sudah pernah mengantarnya pulang. Ran merasa tidak ada yang spesial dengan hubungan mereka sekarang. Bergandengan tangan saja mereka tak pernah. Ran pernah ingin meminta Shinichi menggandeng tangannya, tapi ia urungkan niat itu ketika melihat Shinichi dengan gaya berjalannya yang biasanya: Kedua tangan di dalam saku atau satu tangan di saku, satu lagi memegang tas. Ia tak ingin dikira tak suka dengan kebiasaan Shinichi, makanya ia urungkan niatnya untuk bergandengan tangan. Shinichi juga belum pernah memeluknya. Detektif itu hanya pernah menepuk pelan kepalanya, seperti yang sudah pernah ia lakukan sebelum pacaran, dan semakin lama Ran semakin tidak suka dengan hal itu. Bukan karena tak ada pacar yang melakukan hal itu, tapi karena hal itu juga dilakukan kakak kepada adiknya dan Shinichi sebagai pacar tak pernah melakukan hal lain selain itu. Mau tak mau sempat muncul di pikiran Ran kalau mungkin saja Shinichi menganggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Pikiran itu segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh karena ia ingat Shinichi jelas-jelas menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Ran saat mereka bertemu di London dan Shinichi juga yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pacaran dengannya.

Ran mendesah di kamarnya malam itu. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan hubungan seperti ini. Ia pun mengirim pesan pada Sonoko, berharap Sonoko bisa menghiburnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sonoko menghubungi ponselnya.

"Ran, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sedang menangis, kan?" tanya Sonoko di ponsel.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak menangis," jawab Ran. "Sonoko, menurutmu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Shinichi?"

"Kalian kelihatan baik-baik saja," balas Sonoko. "Kau masih berpikir hubungan kalian tidak ada kemajuan?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah, Sonoko. Semua masih sama seperti dulu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia memang mencintaiku."

"Begini, Ran, Kudo- _kun_ itu tidak peka, apa lagi dengan urusan perasaan seperti ini. Mungkin dia hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selama pacaran denganmu. Bukan berarti dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Makanya, Ran, kau juga tak bisa terus-menerus diam. Lelaki seperti dia tidak akan mengerti kalau kau diam saja. Katakan saja apa yang kurang, apa yang kau mau. Dengan begitu kurasa dia akan mengerti dan akan berubah jadi pacar yang lebih baik."

"Jadi aku harus bilang, ya?"

"Ya, kau harus bilang. Atau paling tidak, berikan dia isyarat yang bisa dia pahami."

"Bagaimana kalau dia keberatan, Sonoko? Kalau aku minta bergandengan tangan misalnya, bagaimana kalau dia keberatan? Sejak awal juga dia bukan tipe cowok romantis. Hal-hal seperti itu mungkin tidak disukainya."

"Ran, mana ada pria yang tak mau menggandeng tangan wanita yang dicintainya? Dia pasti mau, kok, walaupun mungkin akan salah tingkah. Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia pasti dengan senang hati mau menggandeng tanganmu."

"Be-begitu, ya?"

"Benar. Kau jangan patah semangat dulu, Ran. Berjuanglah. Kudo- _kun_ hanya perlu petunjuk untuk memahamimu lebih dalam, jadi kau harus memberikan petunjuk itu, jangan diam saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Ran. Ia merasa dirinya sudah bersemangat lagi. "Terima kasih, Sonoko."

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Sonoko, malam itu Ran memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Shinichi mengerti, agar pacarnya setidaknya mau bergandengan tangan dengannya. Seperti kata Sonoko, ia akan memberikan petunjuk pada sang detektif. Ia takkan diam saja mulai saat ini.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Salah

**Maaf menunggu lama, ya, Dear Readers. Saya sibuk soalnya. Huufftt...**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ngasih review, udah setia nunggu fanfic saya selama ini. Langsung aja silahkan baca chapter 5 di bawah ini. Jangan lupa review, ya ;)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanya minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 5: SALAH

Shinichi mendesah. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa sepulang dari sekolah. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa kehidupannya bisa jadi semelelahkan ini, padahal tidak ada lagi organisasi hitam, tidak ada lagi kebohongan yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjaga identitas asli Conan Edogawa, dan ia telah pacaran dengan Ran. Usia pacaran mereka kini sudah empat bulan, tapi ternyata pacaran dengan Ran tidak membuatnya bahagia. Ia malah merasa semakin lelah.

 _Apa yang salah denganku?_ batin Shinichi resah.

Mereka bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mereka kencan, mereka makan malam berdua, mereka pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, mereka bergandengan tangan, dan seisi sekolah sudah tahu kalau mereka pacaran. Semua itu tidak membuat Shinichi merasa senang. Mereka memang kencan dan makan malam berdua, tapi rasanya tidak istimewa untuk Shinichi. Bukan hanya karena sebelum pacaran pun mereka sudah pernah melakukannya, tapi karena setiap merencanakan makan malam dan kencan, Shinichi mendapati dirinya kepikiran dengan waktu, kepikiran dengan lokasi yang bagus, kepikiran dengan topik perbincangan yang tepat, dan semua kepikiran-kepikiran itu bukan membuatnya antusias atau deg-degan, tapi malah membuatnya seolah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna dan hanya membuang waktu dan tenaganya. Belum lagi kencannya dengan Ran tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Beberapa kali kencan mereka terganggu kasus dan Shinichi harus membantu penyelidikan polisi sehingga Ran harus menunggu. Anehnya, Shinichi malah berharap bertemu kasus setiap kali kencan dengan Ran, padahal seharusnya ia justru tidak ingin ada kasus mengganggu kencan mereka. Dulu ia kesal karena ada kasus mengganggu kencan mereka dan ia tambah kesal ketika tubuhnya harus menciut jadi Conan padahal kencan mereka belum selesai, namun sekarang keadaannya benar-benar berbeda.

Shinichi pernah bergandengan tangan dengan Ran, itu pun karena Ran menyambar tangannya sebelum ia memasukkannya ke saku seperti biasa dan sejak saat itu ia mulai sering menggandeng tangan Ran. Seharusnya ia senang bisa menggandeng tangan pacarnya, namun Shinichi tidak merasa demikian. Ia selalu merasa ada yang salah setiap kali menggandeng Ran, ia merasa bahwa ia menggandeng Ran bukan karena ia senang bisa menggandengnya, tapi karena ia ingin Ran senang walaupun dirinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah berhari-hari berlarut-larut memikirkan hubungannya yang aneh dengan Ran, Shinichi pun sadar apa yang salah dengannya. Perasaaannya berubah. Ia tidak lagi mencintai Ran sebagai wanita. Ia mencintai Ran sebagai temannya sejak kecil. Hanya sebatas itu.

Shinichi mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ran saat usia pacaran mereka hampir lima bulan. Ia tahu ia kelihatan seperti lelaki brengsek karena telah membuat Ran menunggu lama lalu memintanya jadi pacarnya, tapi akhirnya ia juga yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ia tahu dirinya salah, tapi kalau ia melanjutkan hubungan ini, ia akan melakukan kesalahan yang lebih besar. Ia akan melukai Ran lebih parah dari sekarang dan ia tak ingin melakukan itu. Ran berhak untuk bahagia dan kebahagiaan gadis itu tidak berada di tangannya.

Ran memang terluka. Gadis itu menangis lagi di hadapannya karena ulahnya. Shinichi meminta maaf berkali-kali padanya dan dalam hatinya ia berharap kali ini adalah kali terakhir ia membuat Ran menangis. Setelah itu, Ran meninggalkannya untuk dihibur Sonoko, sementara dirinya yang juga terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi berdiam diri di atap sekolah, tidak mengharapkan hiburan apa pun, namun rupanya Sera datang dan menghiburnya.

"Ran- _kun_ benar-benar sedih," kata Sera. "Sonoko- _kun_ bilang kalian baru saja putus. Kau yang memutuskannya."

"Yeah," jawab Shinichi.

"Kau bilang padanya kalau perasaanmu sudah berubah."

"Yeah."

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung sekarang?"

Shinichi memandang detektif perempuan di sampingnya yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan penasaran. Shinichi tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya memandang langit sambil mendesah.

"Kudo- _kun_ , tentunya kau tahu siapa yang kini kau cintai, kan?" tanya Sera lagi.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan siapa yang kucintai?"

"Yah, tidak ada urusannya denganku, sih, tapi Ran- _kun_ berhak tahu. Kalau kau memutuskannya tanpa tahu apa atau siapa yang membuat perasaanmu padanya berubah, kurasa Ran- _kun_ takkan bisa menerima keputusanmu." Sera masih memandang Shinichi yang menolak memandangnya. "Kudo- _kun_ , aku tidak bilang keputusanmu salah. Kalau kau memutuskan Ran- _kun_ karena perasaanmu padanya memang sudah berubah, aku setuju denganmu. Lebih baik Ran- _kun_ terluka sekarang daripada terluka lebih dalam lagi akibat hubungan kalian yang tidak benar."

" _Thanks_ ," balas Shinichi.

"Tapi Kudo- _kun_ , kau benar-benar lamban dalam urusan asmara. Aku kaget karena butuh waktu selama ini bagimu untuk menyadari bahwa Ran- _kun_ bukanlah _the woman_ untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sera tersenyum. "Sejak kau kembali dari Amerika, kau tidak tampak seperti Kudo Shinichi yang dulu kukenal, yang akan melakukan apa pun demi bertemu lagi dengan Ran- _kun_. Kau berubah. Kuperhatikan hubunganmu dengan Ran- _kun_ tidak seperti prediksiku. Aku pikir kalian akan jadi dua sejoli dalam waktu dekat, tapi kau tak menyebut-nyebut kisah kalian di London dan tidak menanyakan perasaan Ran- _kun_ dalam waktu lama. Saat itu aku pikir perasaanmu padanya pun sudah berubah."

Shinichi terbengong-bengong mendengar penjelasan Sera.

"Aku kaget begitu tahu kalian pacaran, lho, soalnya kupikir hubungan seperti itu sudah tak mungkin bagi kalian. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku sudah salah menduga dirimu, tapi ternyata aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kuperhatikan hubungan kalian tidak berkembang lebih jauh sampai berbulan-bulan dan Ran- _kun_ sering bertanya padaku ia harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menarik perhatian detektif bahkan setelah kalian pacaran. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu, sih, soalnya aku kan tomboi dan jujur saja, bukan tipe cewek romantis seperti Ran- _kun_ dan Sonoko- _kun_."

"Kalau kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu, kenapa tidak segera menyadarkanku?" gerutu Shinichi.

"Ini urusan perasaan, Kudo- _kun_. Perasaan orang selalu berubah-ubah, berbeda dengan fakta-fakta dalam kasus kriminal. Apa lagi aku juga tahu bahwa dulu kau memang pernah jatuh cinta pada Ran- _kun_. Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan asmara orang lain."

Shinichi hanya terdiam. Sera pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya duduk berdampingan sambil membisu memandang langit sampai akhirnya Shinichi bersuara.

"Harusnya aku tak pernah memulainya," kata Shinichi. "Harusnya aku tidak keras kepala menyuruh diriku sendiri untuk yakin bahwa aku mencintai Ran."

"Kau jadi buta karena fakta bahwa kalian teman sejak kecil, bahwa kau menyukai Ran- _kun_ dan pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, bahwa kau sudah membuatnya menunggu lama. Itu sebabnya kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau mencintai Ran- _kun_. Aku bisa mengerti itu." Sera mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, Kudo- _kun_ , sekarang kau tidak perlu pura-pura lagi, tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi. Kau bisa mengatakan pada Miyano dengan tenang bahwa kau mencintainya."

Shinichi dengan cepat memandang Sera dengan kedua mata terbelalak. "Miyano? Kenapa kau pikir orang itu Miyano?"

"Hei, aku tidak selamban dirimu dalam soal asmara," kata Sera. "Bukankah dia gadis yang beruntung sekarang? _The woman_ -mu?"

Shinichi mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu tertawa geli. "Kenapa aku harus mencintai Miyano?"

Sera menatap Shinichi dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak mengada-ngada. Apa kau masih belum sadar? Kau sering sekali membicarakan Miyano padaku. Miyano bilang ini, Miyano bilang itu, Miyano sekarang ada di sini, bahkan saat kita menyelidiki kasus pun, kau akan mengatakan bahwa Miyano pasti akan bilang begini, Miyano akan melakukan itu. Di kepalamu seolah-olah hanya ada satu perempuan di dunia ini, yaitu perempuan bernama Miyano."

Shinichi tercengang. "Apa aku benar-benar membicarakannya sesering itu?"

"Yeah, sesering itu."

Shinichi masih tampak terkejut. "Aku mencintai Miyano? Miyano Shiho?"

Sera mendesah putus asa. "Oh, entahlah, Kudo- _kun_. Di mataku tampaknya seperti itu. Kau pikirkan saja baik-baik, tapi menurutku sih, kau memang jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau tidak, kau takkan membicarakan Miyano sesering itu padaku." Sera bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk roknya. "Kau masih ingin di sini? Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"Kau duluan saja," kata Shinichi. "Gara-gara kau, sepertinya aku butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk berpikir."

Sera tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. _Bye!"_

Shinichi membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Sera pergi kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Shinichi termenung memikirkan kata-kata detektif perempuan itu. Ia memikirkan perasaannya pada Miyano Shiho.

TBC

* * *

 **Gimana? Ada yang aneh? Ada yang kurang? Gak usah ragu ngasih review, ya. Saya seneng banget kalau ada yang ngasih review.**

 **Tetep stay tuned buat chapter selanjutnya ya, dan plis dukung terus fanfic saya. See you :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Pengakuan

**Final Chapter! Final Chapter! Yeaaayy...!**

 **Terima kasih banyak udah nyempetin baca, Dear Readers. Terima kasih banyak juga buat yang udah ngasih review. Terima kasih karena udah dukung saya selama iniii! Ini dia chapter terakhir. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi fanfic ini punya saya.

CHAPTER 6: PENGAKUAN

Shinichi tidak menanggapi ucapan Sera dengan serius. Awalnya ia memang benar-benar memikirkan ucapan gadis tomboi itu, tapi semakin lama dipikir, Shinichi semakin merasa konyol. Kata-kata Sera sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Kudo Shinichi jatuh cinta pada Miyano Shiho, si putri pengantuk yang sinis itu?

Hahaha. Tidak mungkin.

Shinichi akui Shiho adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya, tapi bukan berarti hal itu karena Shinichi jatuh cinta padanya. Shiho sangat berarti baginya karena ilmuwan itu adalah sahabatnya, _partner_ -nya, teman senasib dan seperjuangannya, serta wanita yang akan dilindunginya hingga titik darah penghabisan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari itu. Setidaknya begitu menurut Shinichi sampai si 'putri pengantuk yang sinis' itu mengirimkan _email_ lagi untuknya, _email_ yang menyatakan bahwa gadis itu akan menetap lama di sebuah kota bernama Oxford karena ia telah menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang baru di sana, yaitu membantu penelitian para ilmuwan yang sedang mencoba menciptakan obat penyakit ebola.

Memikirkan bahwa Shiho akan tinggal selama-lamanya di Oxford membuat perasaan Shinichi jadi kacau. Ia resah, gelisah, marah, dan _shock_. Saat itulah Shinichi akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidak ingin Shiho menjauh darinya. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia ingin hidup bersama Shiho. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ternyata ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Shiho. Setelah menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, detektif itu pun dengan frustasi meminta Shiho untuk kembali ke Jepang berkali-kali.

 _Kudo-_ kun _, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu ingin aku kembali ke Jepang. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena aku telah mendapatkan tujuan hidupku yang baru?_

 _Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan pulang ke Jepang. Penelitian ini benar-benar memakan waktu dan sebagai peneliti termuda yang belum berkeluarga, mereka berharap banyak dariku. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?_

 _Kalau kau memang begitu inginnya aku kembali, aku akan berusaha untuk ke Jepang di waktu senggangku, kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya. Lagi pula, aku juga rindu pada Profesor. Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk menemui kalian, tapi mungkin akan butuh waktu lama untuk itu. Lalu, Kudo-_ kun _, kau berjanji takkan menyusulku dan memaksaku ke Jepang. Kuharap kau menepati janjimu._

 _-Miyano Shiho-_

Membaca balasan dari Shiho membuat Shinichi kesal, namun ia juga merasa lebih lega. Shiho tidak mengizinkannya untuk menyusulnya ke Oxford, tapi ilmuwan itu juga berjanji akan pulang ke Jepang suatu saat nanti.

Shinichi belum mengatakan pada Shiho bahwa ia sudah putus dengan Ran. Ia juga belum mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Shiho. Ia juga sudah berpesan pada Profesor Agasa untuk tidak memberi tahu soal ia putus dengan Ran kepada Shiho. Shinichi ingin memberitahu gadis itu sendiri, di waktu yang menurutnya tepat. Tapi Shinichi lupa kalau Shiho adalah wanita, wanita yang sangat cantik luar maupun dalam. Ia tidak memikirkan mungkin saja ada pria lain yang mendahuluinya untuk mendapatkan Shiho dan kemungkinan ini jadi kenyataan setahun kemudian, ketika Shinichi duduk di bangku perguruan tinggi di Amerika.

 _Kudo-_ kun _, bagaimana kehidupanmu sebagai mahasiswa di Amerika? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa ceritakan pengalamanmu di sana padaku. Kau tahu dulu aku juga sekolah di sana, jadi aku bisa bernostalgia tentang masa laluku jika mendengar ceritamu._

 _Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ran-_ san _? Apakah masih berjalan lancar walaupun kalian terpisah jarak? Kurasa tidak masalah sih, mengingat dulu kalian pun "berpisah dalam waktu lama" dan hubungan kalian baik-baik saja._

 _Omong-omong soal itu, ternyata selama ini ada seseorang yang tertarik padaku. Orang itu juga peneliti dan kami sering mengerjakan penelitian bersama-sama. Dia tampan, cerdas, dan baik, dan umurnya l_ _ima_ _tahun lebih tua dariku. Baru-baru ini dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius denganku. Aku masih mempertimbangkannya. Aku sudah memikirkan untuk menerimanya, mengingat dia sangat baik, cerdas, dan perhatian pada teman-temannya. Jujur saja, dia sendiri orang yang menarik bagiku. Jadi tidak masalah kan, jika aku menerimanya?_

 _Aku tidak ingin kau mengejekku setelah kau membaca_ email _ini, Kudo-_ kun _. Kalau kau mengejekku, aku tidak akan membalas_ email _mu lagi._

 _-Miyano Shiho-_

 _Email_ itu membuat Shinichi merasa seolah-olah tubuhnya tersambar petir, napasnya tercekat, dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Shiho menerima pria lain, siapa pun itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Shiho lepas darinya. Ia menginginkan Shiho menjadi miliknya, bukan orang lain. Setelah merasa dirinya sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan emosi, Shinichi membalas _email_ Shiho, sebisa mungkin dengan pikiran yang jernih.

 _Aku senang karena ada orang yang akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu, kalau itu bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa kau adalah wanita yang cantik dan mempesona, baik dari luar maupun dari dalam. Tapi Shiho, aku tidak ingin kau menerima lelaki itu. Apa kau pikir kau bisa menceritakan masa lalumu di organisasi kepadanya? Apa kau pikir kau bisa menceritakan masa-masa perjuangan kita menghadapi organisasi kepadanya? Apa kau bisa memahaminya seperti kau memahamiku? Kau bahkan memahamiku tanpa perlu mendengar kata-kataku. Apa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuknya? Yang lebih penting lagi, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya, seperti dia mencintaimu? Kau tidak bisa menerima lamaran seseorang hanya karena kau tertarik pada orang itu, sementara orang itu mencintaimu. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya juga, kau hanya akan melukainya._

 _Tolong pertimbangkan kata-kataku baik-baik, Shiho. Aku mohon._

 _-Kudo Shinichi-_

Shinichi baru menyadari bahwa ia memanggil Shiho bukan dengan nama marganya untuk pertama kalinya ketika detektif itu sudah terlanjur mengirim _email_ nya. Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum, berharap ketidaksengajaannya bisa membuat Shiho menyadari bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

Setelah itu, Shiho tidak mengirim _email_ lagi. Shinichi berkali-kali mengirim _email_ untuk menanyakan kabarnya, kelanjutan hubungannya dengan pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dan menanyakan mengapa wanita itu tidak membalas _email_ nya lagi. Bukan hanya dia, Profesor Agasa juga sudah tidak mendapatkan kiriman _email_ lagi. Setelah berbulan-bulan Shinichi tidak mendapatkan kabar apa pun dari Shiho, wanita itu akhirnya mengirim _email_. _Email_ yang sangat singkat.

 _Kudo-_ kun _, maaf karena lama tidak menghubungimu. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang saat tahun baru. Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau bisa, aku ingin kita bertemu lagi di Jepang._

 _-Miyano Shiho-_

Tahun baru hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Shinichi dengan sumringah memandang _email_ dari Shiho. Ia dengan gembira memandang kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya di asrama mahasiswa. Tentu saja ia akan pulang ke Jepang. Ia akan pulang kapan pun untuk bertemu wanita yang dicintainya.

Tapi kenapa Shiho memutuskan pulang sekarang? Pertanyaan itu mau tak mau muncul dalam kepala Shinichi. Wajar saja, soalnya sudah dalam hitungan tahun Shiho tidak kembali ke Jepang. Apa yang membuat wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang? Apakah akhirnya penelitiannya di Oxford membuahkan hasil? Apakah akhirnya ia memiliki waktu senggang? Atau...

Kedua mata Shinichi membesar memikirkan gagasan terakhir yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia mendadak merasa sesak sekaligus mual.

Apakah Shiho ingin memberitahunya tentang pria yang pernah diceritakannya itu? Apakah Shiho ingin memberitahunya bahwa ia telah memilih pria itu?

Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir ide mengerikan itu dari otaknya. Mungkin saja hal itu terjadi, tapi Shinichi tak ingin memikirkannya. Ia akan tetap menemui Shiho, tak peduli apa pun alasan yang membuat ilmuwan itu kembali ke Jepang. Ia takkan membiarkan dugaan-dugaan buruk menghalanginya untuk bertemu Shiho.

Sebulan adalah waktu yang singkat. Shinichi sudah sampai di Jepang bersama kedua orang tuanya seminggu sebelum tahun baru. Shiho mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan sampai di Jepang pada malam pertama tahun baru. Maka pada malam itu, Shinichi menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Shiho, sementara kedua orang tuanya dan Agasa menyiapkan pesta penyambutan Shiho di rumah Profesor Agasa.

Tidak sulit bagi Shinichi untuk menemukan Shiho. Rambut Shiho yang khas dan unik di Jepang begitu mencolok, memudahkan Shinichi dalam menemukannya. Melihat Shiho tampak sehat-sehat saja dan begitu cantik, Shinichi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Hei," sapanya.

"Kudo- _kun_ , lama tak jumpa," balas Shiho.

"Terlalu lama, Shiho," kata Shinichi tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Shiho balas tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling berpandangan. Shinichi tak tahu apa yang ada di benak Shiho ketika mereka saling bertatapan, tapi benak Shinichi dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang 'pria itu'. Diam-diam ia gugup karena merasa harus menanyakan Shiho tentang 'pria itu', namun ia bingung bagaimana memulainya. Ketika akhirnya ia telah memantapkan diri untuk bertanya, Shinichi melihat Shiho berjalan mendekatinya, membuatnya memperhatikan wanita itu dan malah melupakan pertanyaannya. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba saja Shiho memeluknya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Kudo- _kun_..."

Shinichi terkejut, namun tidak lama. Dalam waktu singkat, ia balas memeluk Shiho, menghirup aroma rambutnya yang wangi. Ia merasa lengkap ketika Shiho berada di pelukannya. Ia merasa lebih baik, seolah-olah dirinya terlahir kembali.

"Panggil aku Shinichi," kata Shinichi. "Selamat tahun baru, Shiho."

" _Email_ mu membuatku takut," kata Shiho, masih dalam pelukan Shinichi, "karena itu aku tidak membalasmu begitu lama."

Shinichi melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang Shiho dengan bingung. "Apanya yang menakutkan?"

"Kata-katamu membuatku takut, takut terjadi sesuatu yang salah padamu," jawab Shiho sambil memandang wajah Shinichi. "Ternyata ketakutanku benar. Profesor bilang kau dan Ran- _san_ putus."

"Profesor mengatakannya padamu?" Shinichi terkejut. "Dasar Profesor, sudah kubilang padanya untuk tutup mulut!"

Shiho nyengir dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi Profesor telah membantuku dengan mengatakan hal itu. Berkat Profesor, aku bisa yakin walaupun kau memberiku kata-kata yang tidak meyakinkan."

Shinichi tersenyum, mulai menduga bahwa Shiho sudah memahami perasaannya. "Jadi, apa yang sudah kau yakini?"

"Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri padaku, _Tantei-san_."

"Haruskah? Bukankah kau sudah tahu dan sudah yakin?"

"Tentu saja harus. Atau jangan-jangan detektif hebat yang berani mengejar bahaya sepertimu tidak berani mengatakannya padaku?"

Shinichi memandang Shiho dengan tatapan oi,oi-nya sementara Shiho menyeringai kecil.

"Oh, baiklah. Akan kukatakan." Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Shiho."

Shiho tersenyum, lalu memeluknya dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shinichi. "Aku menolak pria itu."

Shinichi yang baru saja tersenyum bahagia ketika membalas pelukan Shiho, kini tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau benar. Aku tidak memahaminya seperti aku memahamimu dan dia tidak memahamiku sebaik kau memahamiku. Aku hanya tertarik padanya, tapi tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintai orang lain sejak lama, orang lain yang kupikir takkan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

"Dan orang itu aku?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya kini menyentuh kedua pipi Shiho. Ia tersenyum lembut pada wanita itu. Ketika wajahnya hanya berjarak empat sentimeter dari wajah Shiho, tiba-tiba saja Shiho memelototinya dengan garang.

"Tidak di sini, Kudo- _kun_ ," kata Shiho dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Shinichi terkejut sesaat, lalu ia segera sadar alasan Shiho tampak seperti itu ketika kedua matanya melihat orang-orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tertarik dan malu-malu. Shinichi bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, kemudian ia mendapati Shiho yang masih berwajah menyeramkan, namun juga merona malu. Shinichi pun tersenyum. Seketika ia lupa rasa malunya ketika melihat wajah Shiho yang bersemu seperti itu.

"Oi, Shiho," panggil Shinichi.

"Apa?" Shiho mendongak hendak memandang detektif itu, namun tiba-tiba saja Shinichi membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahinya. Shiho terkejut dan terbelalak memandang Shinichi yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kurasa saat ini itu saja sudah cukup," kata Shinichi, merasa puas melihat wajah terkejut Shiho dan merasa senang karena ia telah mencium wanita itu walaupun hanya di dahi. Kemudian, sebelum ilmuwan jenius di depannya melayangkan tinju kepadanya, Shinichi mengulurkan tangannya pada Shiho sambil tersenyum. "Ayo pulang. Profesor sudah menunggumu."

Shiho memandang Shinichi, lalu memandang tangan pria itu. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan ekspresi marahnya menghilang, digantikan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Shiho mengangguk, lalu ia meraih tangan Shinichi.

Ketika melihat Shiho tersenyum menerima tangannya, Shinichi merasa gembira. Ketika Shiho menggandeng tangannya, Shinichi merasakan ada kehangatan mengisi hatinya. Ketika tangannya menggenggam tangan Shiho, Shinichi merasa tidak pernah seyakin ini seumur hidupnya. Ia sangat mencintai Miyano Shiho dan ia sangat bersyukur karena wanita itu juga mencintainya.

THE END

Author's note:

Oxford adalah sebuah kota di Inggris. Di sini juga ada University of Oxford yang para ilmuwannya punya proyek pengembangan vaksin virus ebola.

Jadi ceritanya Shiho mulai dari Inggris karena pengen lebih tahu tentang ibunya (chapter 2), tapi setelah keliling ke berbagai negara, akhirnya di Inggris juga dia dapet ide penelitian yang baru.

* * *

 **Akhirnya tamat jugaaa... Makasih semuanya yang udah dukung fanfic ini. Terus dukung saya yaaa... Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain :)**

 **Review jangan lupa ;)**


End file.
